In the eyes of Madness we are sain
by Kangetsu Higadoshi
Summary: He needed her and she needed him, it was only a matter of time before they caved... Rated for Language,Gore, and Kissing
1. Grabber

**I hope you like this its short but it's not a chapter this is like a Grabber for story...meh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail **

**Warning: Blood? And crying...**

**Injoy~**

* * *

"Gajeel!" "Levy!"

Letting the tears fall his body bled red and his face wrote agony as he watched his loved one bleed to death.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had listed to me~" That mysterious man would always say.

"And now she's dead~" Singing words of horror as if he was watching his favorite scene play by and in which he was.

It was when the heros love would fall and die for his sake.

Letting out a cry he shot up from his bed and looked around...'Just a dream...just another dream, I need her.' He concluded to himself. Widening his eyes he realized his mistake.

'No she wouldn't ever love me its...impossible' He thought to him self letting his heart ache. He let out a silent cry but shed no tears for it was him who dreamt of the blood stained walls.

* * *

**First chapter should be out in the next two days. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Where all beginnings meet

**Welcome to chapter one~**

**I don't really know how many people are reading this but im still terribly sorry ive updated so late I actually finished this a while back but the device I work on shut off on me and deleted almost all of the first half of this story so I had to re-wright it, And make a bunch of changes because of my spelling habits.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Iron man, Flame on, Ice age, Cinderella or Belle especially the Lion king as much as I wish I did . (A basket of cookies for the person who can name everyone I'm talking about.)**

**Warning: Blood and Violence**

* * *

**Chapter One: Whe****re all Beginnings meet.**

It's so late...Uge, I need sleep. Walking upstairs I tried to make it all the way, but to no avail, tripped twice and fell down the stairs. "I-am never having a drinking contest with Cana ever again.." I moaned clutching my now spraind ankle. Using the wall for support I limped into my room and fell into bed letting sleep overtake me

*In the dream*

"Gajeel?" Levy asked playing with my hair as we sat in an open field made of only grass; a sunset playing out before us.

"Yes Lovy?" I asked using a silly pet name for her. "I think..."

Opening my eyes a little, Was she about to confess? "I think I L-**Hate **you" She said pulling away.

"Wait what do you mean!?"

"You let him kill me! Why Gajeel?! I-I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" "No Levy please, don't say that!" I was already scared. But no matter what I knew it'd get worse. And if on cue the Sky stained red and the wind blew like ice, hitting against my cheeks; marking them.

"LEVY!" I screamed as her eyes went into the back of her head and her body went limp to the ground. Running over to her. "Why didn't you protect her Gajeel it's all your fault~" A voice said. Looking around to find a cloaked man in black I unknowingly let out a pained scream as blood pooled around me. Looking down I relized Levy had stabed me in the stomich.

"I-its all your fault so don't touch me with your filthy hands!" Levy said with dilated eyes, she looked terrified ready to run at any time. She looked...Forced like she didn't want to participate in this...or me.

"Levy I'll never get to say this again so I want to say it now, I lov-!" Choking on my words I began falling to the ground, a second wound appearing in my stomach I didn't want to see who caused it cause i already knew. Closing my eyes I took my last breath...

*End of Dream*

LEV-Ahg my head..." Forcing in air my lungs burned. The dream still lingering in my memory. I decided one good way to distract myself...Slamming my against my bed post I cried out in pain. "Owww Dawmnt uge...What's today again? I know its important..." Leaving the bed I got some cloths on and walked outside. Skipping breakfast again I didn't really feel like eating, I instead chose the bad decision of continuing my walk outside and went to Fairy Tail...

*Thirty Minutes later*

"Oi! Gajeel come here for a second!" Natsu yelled over to me. "No." I stated jumping over some tables to get to my destination.

"Hey iron ass im serious we need to know what you got Levy for her birthday in a few days, and if your going to the party?" Natsu added clearly agitated.

Slamming my fist against the table I felt my heart stop. It was in a few days I thought it was in two weeks dawmnt... Tch, who am I kidding she's not going to need me their.

"Nothing, I'm not going"

"What! Gajeel y-you have to go Le-" Covering her mouth last-minute Lucy tried to get away but I was to fast for her. "What were you going say? Id love to hear!" Using as much sarcasm as possible I let go of her shirt id only grabbed a second ago.

"Ah! Mmm" Thinking of an excuse. "Levy would want all her friends there! You see s-"

**"Shut up I wont go."**

I growled. I hated that word 'Friend' it only made me long for her less and my heart throb more. "Jeez don't scare the poor girl!" Gray Yelled fighting off a pissed of Natsu. "HEY LOOK AT ME ICE WHIP IM NOT DOWN TALKIN TO YOU!" "WELL FLAIM BRAIN I RATHER TALK TO ANYONE BUT YOU!"

Even though it was interesting to watch them fight it only took seconds for Erza to come out and break the two up. "You both are idiots!" Erza said, Lucy nodding in agreement.

"Tch" Leaving the room quietly I soon learned after joining Fairy Tail that it was easy to go unnoticed if I was quiet enough. Speeding across Mongolian I went back home to pick up a little package for a little crush I had.

* * *

Throwing another Unfinished book Levy sighed and screamed in frustration. There just isnt anything ill be able to concentrate on any more as long as my like this. Levy thought to herself. "Uge! I can't take it Lucccy what am i going to do i want to tell him but im scared!" Levy whined to her best friend. Coming out from the bathroom Lucy sat beside the bed of where the frustrated girl was at.

"Calm down Jeez you must be serious about him if its causing a disruptcher in your reading habbits!"

Giving her a glare Levy rolled of the bed and curled her knees to her chest in a ball formation. "Lucy im serious. I wont denie it but you've seen the way he glares at everybod-"

"Yes Everybody but you"

"What?"

"Levy he looks at you with lust in his eyes, nobodies noticed it but I know! He likes you and he's liked you for quite a while." Lucy stated going to her closet to pick out some cloths. "Thanks Lucy that really helped...and thanks for letting me come to your house." Levy said curling out of her feudal position.

"You should listen to your own advice sometimes." Levy added smiling evily.

"What You say!?" Lucy screamed playfully and throwing a t-shirt at Levy. "Your in love with Natsu right?"

Blushing Madly. "I was. I was in love but Natsus heart belongs to another"

"Who is it" Levy asked curiously.

"You havent noticed!?" "What?"

"Jeez ill give you a hint they fight all the time but there best friends..." Thinking heavily. "I don't..."

"Oh my gosh his name is a freakin color" Falling over and sweet dropping Levy recalled back rather loudly.

"Gray!? Your kidding I figured Gray would turn Gay because of Juvia sooner or later but i thought Natsu liked you!"

(A/N Ok yes Gray and Natsu are together but thats only because I want Lucy with someone ells in this story and don't worry their wont be any Yaoi, sorry for the inconvenience.)

"Naw I soon learned it wouldn't happen besides...I-Im dating someone.." Lucy blushed.

"WHAT!? WERE JUST TELLING ALL KINDS OF SECRETS I DIDNT KNOW TODAY!" Levy screamed continuously throwing pillows at a certain blond.

"Guys!" Natsu yelled coming through the window.

"Natsu get out of my house!" Lucy exclaimed trying to push him back out. "No wait! Gajeel" Breathing heavy it seamed he had run from somewhere. "What Happened?" Lucy asked for both of the girls. "He's...Haa He's hurt bad! On his death-bed!"

With a look of horror, Levy ran out of the room ignoring the calls after her.

* * *

**Gajeel's Pov.**

**~4 Hours earlier~**

Sprinting through the streets of Mongolia I used a short cut that led into an ally and ran a little faster. "Shit.." I whispered pausing when I felt a sting in my right cheek. Pawing at it for a second I wiped the blood on my sleeve. I must've cut it on some loose barbed wire. Continuing my run I came onto the Opening after jumping over some dumpsters.

Walking into the house I grabbed a bright green wrapped box that had been sitting on the table and fixed the purple bow. Not the best of colours but they'll have to do. Smiling softly. At least the present will be enough to get my feelings through, even if she says no...I need tell her. Slipping the present into my pocket I turned around.

Jogging outside quickly, I locked the door. Ill admit though I've been through a lot of shit but being pinned down onto the gravel road by a women wasnt one of them. "Ahg! The Hell-" I called out but my breath hitch, when I felt a heel dig into my back.

"Shut up" The women growled pinning my arms behind my back.

That voice sounds familiar...Turning my head to the side the view of a middle-aged girl probably 19 with long black hair and piercing Violet eyes came into my view. "Eve..."

I whispered. "So you remember me you bastard!" Eve screamed digging her heel into my back harder. "So you alive after all-"

"Hell ya im alive! It's because of you our entire guild is gone! It's only Boss, me and Adam Now!" Eve cut me off.

"It was a mission. Defeat and Capture dark guild Akuma, but it seems I failed sence you're not rotting in prison with all of the other failed excitements!" I yelled back.

I was correct though, the old man had sent me on a secret mission to destroy Guild Akuma after the killing spread they caused in Mijano City near here. It had been surprisingly easy sence Eve and her twin brother Adam had been gone on a mission. If they had have been there I would have lost, for they were the only real challenge besides there Guild master but I never found him so it was a bust.

Bringing back her heel Eve slammed it into my back again pircing skin and drawing blood this time. Fuck, ugg god damnt that hurt a lot more than last time.

"It was all you fault! Y-you Bastard!" Eve cried out. Using the distraction that she caused by her rage I flipped us over and pined her to the ground were I had been once and clipped her arms above her head with my hands.

"What are you doing! Let go-" Eve struggled.

"Why are you here? Why now?" I asked.

"TO KILL YOU NOW GET OFF!"

"Shit." Jumping away from her I made sure to be exactly 15 feet away from her.

"Rose Poison!" Eve yelled while a thick Purple gas surrounded her.

Rose Poison, a up close attack that when it hits it causes the opponent to lose almost all of their energy, there lungs consuming the poison will result in Death almost 10 minutes after if uncared for. Its weakness being the opponent must be at least 10 feet within her perimeter. Dawm, I gotta remember to give Mirajane her book back after this.

"Using you cheap ass trick wont work as long as I know about them." I called her out. If I remember correctly she should only have two more moves being that her speciality is poison magic.

"What the h- Ahg!" I screamed while flying into a building breaking through some of the bricks. "You ok sis? Remember we need to bring him back to Boss. Alive." Adam reminded her spinning his weapon of choice in his left hand. A two-bladed Katana made of 100% water, Right now. Yes _right now._ One of Adams abilities was that he could change his Katana to fit the weakness of his opponent.

"So your here greeeaaaat, Iron Dragon Scales!" I yelled letting the comfort of the metal scales cover my body.

"That again? Theres no reason to be fighting Gajeel just come with us." Adam said reaching out his hand and smiling softly.

I guess I should go with him. Walking foreword I forced my self to stop and clutched my head when the pounding in my skull came. No, this is one of his techniques. Mind Swap. A hidden technique that doesn't need to be called out, using his mind and concentrating swiftly he can switch up your thoughts into doing things he wanted you to do.

"Stop b-being the bastard you are and get out of my head! Iron Dragon Sword!" I yelled fighting back his thoughts from my head and came at him destroying the sidewalk he'd been standing on before he jumped up clutching his sister to his side as he landed on the roof of my house. "Now that's not very nice" Adam pouted setting down his sister and jumped back to the ground to stand in front of me.

"Tch." I scoffed Jumping back at him, bringing my sword down I widened my eyes when Adam disappeared before my eyes. Turning around I was slammed into the ground with a psycho man stabbing his blade into my chest once...twice...three times.

"Gaaaa!" I screamed in pain, id forgotten his speed. Letting the blade stay in my chest for a second Adam ripped it out one last time when his sister yelled for him. "Alive Adam!" "I know im just having my fun~" Adam smiled widely tilting his head.

Standing up quickly while blood pooled around me I was quiet enough where I was able to sneak up on him given me enough time to cut Across his back and jump back so i could make my way past him up to the roof of my house. Switching my metal Blade arm into a rod, I readied myself to attack Eve. With a cry from Eve, Adam jumped in front of me and took the attack.

"Adam!" Eve called out worried. It seemed she was the sain twin...and the weaker one at that to.

"I'm fine" Adam coughed out blood; running at me from on top of the roof. Flying back from another punch from me Adam hit the my house breaking through the wall. "MY HOUSE WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled smirking while I jumped off the house and landed back down on the sidewalk. Collapsing onto the ground I groaned. Damnt I lost too much blood.

Standing up my vision started to blewr for a second. "Im not done s-sis" Adam said standing back up and jumping down in front of me with his sister. Wiping rocks out of his black hair he stared at me with furious vilot eyes , Adams being slightly darker then Eves.

"Adam your hurt lets come back." Eve warned him. It's around then that I realized she had been supporting him for some time.

"I agree hes strong so I dought he'll die. Eve use your Poison sting and comatose his body." Adam smirked earning a glare from me as I forced myself to look up. "But he wont be able to move and what about blood loss?" Eve complained.

"Dont worry im sure he'll be able to move...slowly at the least. Oh and make it as painful as possible!" Adam concluded and smiled like an excited child on his birthday. I tried to speak but found no words as I fell to my side coughing up some blood. God, Uggg I cant feel anything right now. Getting back up by using a nearby street pole as a base I was tempted to eat it for the metal if it wasnt for all the moss on it, if I didn't die from this I would defiantly die from sickness.

"Ok hold on" Eve said letting go off her brother after he turned his Katana from water to gold so that he could use that as support for a while.

Watching Eve strut over to me was irritating so when she put her hands on my chest and leaned in I was ready to bite her head off if I had to. "Truth be told I kinda like you So I hope you change you mind about not coming to our guild~" Eve whispered in my ear while her hands were soon found over my heart and a visibly light filled with electric sparks were sent through my body. "Ahhhhhggggh!" I screamed while she ran away to help her brother and they disappeared in a gust of wind.

My chest is burning so bad...It hurts, I've never felt pain like this before. Throwing up blood I fell to my knees letting go of the pole I clutched my chest and felt the exhaustion and poison take over.

I can barely move...I dont want to admit it I need help now.

Forcing myself to stand up even though I wished I could have just fallen into a deep sleep. I held onto the Moss pole again and began to walk forward, my knees buckling more than once.

*Ten Minutes later*

I made it finally. Walking up to the doors of Fairy Tail I reached out and grabbed the handle. Feeling myself on the bridge of death I looked back at the Blood trail had left and opened the dore.

"G-guys I need your hel-Ung!" Collapsing onto the ground I shut my eyes tight in pain and tensed my body for impact. Landing hard on the floor I heard a women scream and clanking feet as my eyes shut and Death began his battle with me.

* * *

*With Levy now*

Running into the Guild Natsu and Lucy hot of my trail. It was easy to know Gajeel had been here because of the blood stains on the floor.

Going over to Mirajane I only gave her a worried glance and she led the way. "Is he ok!?" I asked wiping away my tears.

Giving me a gentle smile but her eyes were sad. "Your birthdays in 3 days right?" she asked.

"Yes" I nodded.

"He should be fine by then."

Sighing in relief I began opening the Infirmary door. I screamed.

* * *

**PLEASE READ ALL THE BOLD WORDING BELLO!**

**I've made a new update date for this story, from now on ill be updating every...SUNDAY!**

**It's a good date, gives me time to work on all my stores. Oh, and please review it not only gives me motivation but I appreciate it when you guys tell me if you like this or not. Thanks! **

**I also thought this might have confused you guys so im going to explain my Ocs I added.**

* * *

**Eve: **

**Age-19 (Youngest) **

**Eye colour-Violet**

**Hair colour Long black hair that reaches down to her thigh. Usually Wavy but she enjoys curling it sometimes.**

**She tall for a girl at 5 foot 9, her usual choice of**** style is black stilettos, black jeans, and long sleeve v-necks consisting of the colors: Black,green,orange, and purple her favorite colour.**

**Relatives: None except her Twin Brother Adam.**

**Moods- Quite calm and contempt she's not very open with her feelings except towards her brother she isn't angered very easily. **

**Love Interests- She concluded to her self that the only one for her was Adam at first but realizes that she much rather have Gajeel in b*d. **

**Scares- None**

**Waists- Medium 1-2**

**(I have to do it...uge) **

**Boobs- Large (No one. Can beat Lucy. I am utterly serious)**

**Looks- To her, her best aspect is her figure that allows her to where almost everything perfectly. Most guys will admit she is very much gorgeous, most girls dislike her because it is known that guys usually dump their girlfriends for her even though she hasnt ever kissed a boy in her life except for...later on in the story. But it was on sheer accident.**

**(A/N: To any one who can guess correctly who she kisses later on ill write an entire paragraph or Pov. dedicated to something you want me to put in here, you know like a kiss scene or someones death! Jk, but ya anything but someones death or a M-Rated scene. :))**

**Magic and Attacks- She is very Talented in Poison Magic.**

**_Rose Poison_ up close attack that surrounds the user in a thick gas, that if inhaled or touched with causes the opponent to become extremely week and sick. Its weakness is that the opponents must be at least 10 ft from her.**

_**Poison Sting:**_** It sends electric signals through the body and injects all living with poison it is an up close attack but can also be used as a finishing move. It sends the opponent to the ground unable to move. (Depending on their strength) Eves able to decide how painful she wishes the opponent to suffer by using her energy in return. Its weakness is that it can only be used once per person every 24 hours.**

_**Night**_** life: A special attack that allows the Eve to control the shadows of all her opponents and bring them to life. The shadows will also have all the powers of her opponents. Its weakness is that they will also have all the weekneses of all her opponents.**

_**Non related magic weapons**_**: She carries two daggers around her thies on each side of her legs which are connected to belts that hide under-nieth her pants.**

**Adam:**

**Age: 19 (Oldest)**

**Eye colour- Darker shade of Violet **

**Hair colour Black and Short,except his is a more unhandled hair style. His hair is parted right covering half of his eye.**

**He's somewhat shortish-tall for a boy at exactly 6 feet. He's usually wearing black convers, loose black pants and a skull covered belt, and plaid shirts consisting of dark colors such as: Black,Gray, and sometimes white.**

**Relatives-None except his Twin Sister Eve.**

**Mood-He's very energetic and always itching to fight. Most of the time when he's showing emotion such as smiling, hes usually faking the only time he shows his true feelings is when ever Eve is involved, He's very protective.**

**Love Interest- He has a huge sisterly complex. He insists his feelings only belong to his sister and gets extremely jealous over the attention Gajeel gets from Eve.**

**Scares-One over his right eyes but it's mostly covered by his bangs. It was caused by his Father when he was a child.**

**Waist- Medium 3-4 (He's skinny for a guy)**

**Muscles- Yes. He has a very Muscled body with a 6-pack.**

**Looks- To him, his best aspect is his eyes. He likes to attract a lot of attention from girls so that when they fall in love with him, he can crush their hearts. (I wanted him to be mean when it came to love) Boys get very jealous of him sometimes.**

**Magic and Attacks- He mastard Weapon magic at a young age.**

_**Shape Shifting Katana- Usually Adams only Magic attack he ever uses. It is a high-powered technic that allows him to change a regular Katana into any form or element of his choice. He mostly choses **__**depending on the weakness of his opponent. Its weakness being it needs at least 3 minutes to change from each form. (This is a very rare and powerful skill to have not even Erza could do this)**_

_**Hayasa- A easy attack that allows the Adam to speed up his attacks and running abilities. There is no weakness. **_

_**Mind Swap- An Hidden attack that allows the user to control his opponents thoughts or actions. Its weakness being it takes a lot mind power and if the opponent is strong-minded (Like Gajeel,Natsu,Gray, ect...) it will not work. Its a forbidden magic.**_

_**Destructo Knot- A last-minute attack that can only be used once in a lifetime. It is an attack that can kill anybody of any power within 15 feet of range, It will destroy everything in its path. It's mostly used as an up close attack. Its weakness is that it will also kill the user**__**.**_

* * *

**I hope this helped explain Adam and Eve better, if any questions i don't mind awansering so feel free to ask! **

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
